Un mois inoubliable
by totallyGSR
Summary: Sara et Grissom, un mois à San Francisco : leur rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Ce jour là Sara avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie Margaux devant l'université. Elles devaient assister à une conférence sur l'entomologie. Sara arriva 15 minutes en retard. Son amie l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches et visiblement très énervée.

"Sara Sidle, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à venir à cette conférence. Tu me demandes de venir 30 minutes avant pour avoir de la place devant et tu es en retard !"

"Je sais, je suis désolée Margaux."

Sara s'approcha de son amie et lui fit la bise en guise de bonjour. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour prendre la direction de l'amphithéâtre A3. Sur le trajet Margaux ne cessait de se plaindre.

"J'ai fais des recherches sur le docteur Grissom. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est qu'il est passionné des insectes et qu'il est ennuyeux. Apparemment tout le monde s'endort pendant ses exposés. Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi tu m'as entraîné mais je te préviens si c'est nul, tu vas entendre parler du pays."

"Margaux, arrête un peu. Je te promets que ça va être intéressant tu veux devenir csi oui ou non ? Imagines, on sera toutes les deux dans le même bureau à Frisco."

"Mouais, on verra bien."

"Viens il y a de la place juste devant, quelle chance !"

"Dis moi, tu es vraiment intéressée par les insectes ?"

"Non, mais à ce qu'il parait c'est le meilleur de tous le pays."

"Encore un qui a passé sa jeunesse dans les bouquins." Soupira Margaux.

"Je t'ai entendu. Et je ne passe pas ma vie dans mes bouquins !"

Les deux filles s'installèrent et attendirent que la conférence débute.

"Merci d'être présent pour cette conférence. Je vais tout de suite appeler le Docteur Gil Grissom ! Docteur, c'est à vous."

"Hm, et bien bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu ici…"

Le regard de Grissom dévia de long en large dans la pièce jusqu'à se stopper sur une charmante demoiselle, aux yeux chocolats.

Sara croisa les yeux bleus océans de cet homme et ne pu s'en détacher. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Sa voix était très sensuelle, un peu chevrotante par moment.

_Pensées de Sara : __Cet homme, il est magnifique. C'est yeux sont d'un bleu, ouah. Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, c'est encore pire. Ça fait 20 minutes qu'il me fixe tout en parlant. Pourquoi ? Je me noie dans son regard. Je tombe sous le charme. Oh, non sa y est je suis sûre que je suis en train de le regarder bêtement et que je rougis._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle est charmante cette demoiselle assise au premier rang. Elle me regarde, non. Elle me contemple depuis toute à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Elle semble intéressée par ce que je dis, les autres sont tous endormi. Ses yeux chocolat pétillent. Non, Gil, tu dois te ressaisir, ce n'est qu'une étudiante. Allez concentre toi sur tes insectes. Concentre toi j'ai dit. Allez, fais un effort. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe t-il aussi vite quand je croise ses yeux. _

Après une heure de conférence, Margaux commençait à s'endormir.

"Sara, je ne te suivrais plus dans tes conférences. Il est d'un ennui ton docteur. Je m'endors, et ses insectes je m'en fous royalement."

Sara ne répondit pas à son amie, le regard plongé vers le Docteur Gil Grissom. Sa silhouette était imposante mais pas effrayante.

"Sara tu m'entends ? Houhou, Sara Sidle est appelée par son amie. Allo la terre ici la lune."

Rien n'y faisait, Sara était plongé dans ses pensées, dans un autre monde. Chaque mot sortit de la bouche de l'entomologiste résonnait dans sa tête et s'incrustait dans son cerveau. Elle ne perdrait rien. Elle n'entendait même pas son amie.

"Sara !"

Margaux avait très bien compris que Sara était tombée sous le charme de l'entomologiste. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, il était vieux, et surtout ennuyeux.

La conférence prit fin au bout de 4 heures. Seule Sara avait la tête relevée et commençais à poser des questions à l'entomologiste. Mais voyant qu'elle était la seule à écouter il mit fin à la conférence.

C'est alors, la tête baissée que Sara sortit en dernier de la salle.

"Sara, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?" Demanda son amie inquiète.

"Rien, j'avais tellement de question à lui poser. Je n'aurais jamais de réponse."

"Je crois que si !"

Sara n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand elle entendit cette voix sensuelle dans son dos.

"Mademoiselle, excusez moi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Elle se retourna et fit face à Grissom. Elle se perdit aussitôt dans ses beaux yeux.

Elle fit signe à son amie de la laisser tranquille. Margaux comprit très vite la situation et s'éloigna d'eux deux.

"Désolé mademoiselle. J'ai écourté la conférence car elle n'intéressait personne sauf vous. Si vous avez des questions, je serais apte à y répondre."

"Heu, d'accord..je…hm. Excusez moi docteur Grissom je…"

"Gil ! Mon prénom est Gil !"

Sara se sentit rougir.

"Moi c'est Sara, Sara Sidle."

"Et bien je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Sidle. Cela vous direz de venir boire un coup avec moi. Je vous laisse le choix du dinner vous connaissez mieux la ville que moi."

"Oh, et bien, hm, il y en a un pas loin d'ici."

"Très bien allons-y !"

Sara se mit en marche, tête baissée. Elle n'osait pas faire face à cet océan de tendresse. Grissom marchait à côté d'elle et avait posé sa main dans le creux de son dos. Il l'a sentit alors frissonner et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est après 10 minutes de marche, qu'ils se retrouvèrent installé à une table, sirotant pour l'un une bière et pour l'autre un coca.

"Alors mademoiselle Sidle, vous étiez bien plus bavarde à la conférence."

"Désolé monsieur Grissom."

"Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais un prénom : Gil ! Appelez moi par mon prénom."

"Oh, oui, désolé. Appelez moi Sara alors."

"Hm, je trouve plus charmant de vous appeler mademoiselle Sidle, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait se tutoyer."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à parler à quelqu'un en dehors de mes insectes, et encore moins de plaisanter avec une fille qui me plait. Allez Gil, ressaisit toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voilà que je me prends à flirter avec une étudiante, qui en a sans doute rien à faire d'un vieux comme moi. Mais pourtant ces yeux parlent d'eux même quand ils se posent sur moi. Concentre toi mon vieux, reprend tes esprits._

_Pensées de Sara : __Olala, je dois être toute rouge. Il veut que je l'appelle par son prénom et que je le tutoie. Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite, il ne peut pas s'arrêter un peu ? Et pourquoi il me regarde de cette manière avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, je vais finir par m'y noyer._

"Alors Sara, qu'en pensez vous ?"

"Hein, euh oui pas de problème."

"Très bien. Tu paressais un peu plus bavarde tout à l'heure." Dit-il en souriant.

_Pensées de Sara : __Et son sourire, je crois que je vais tomber de ma chaise. Comment peut-il me parler avec ce sourire au bout de ses lèvres. _

"Hm, excusez.. Enfin excuse moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire."

"Que puis-je faire pour te mettre plus à l'aise ?"

_Pensées de Grissom : __Arrête de la draguer mon vieux, tu vas lui faire peur ce n'est qu'une gamine. Enfin, elle à pas l'air indifférente à mon charme. Elle est si mignonne avec sa petite queue de cheval, et ses joues rouges._

_Pensées de Sara : __Ce que tu peux faire ? Arrêter de me regarder avec ses yeux et se sourire. Je vais craquer. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Allez reprend toi._

"Hm, et bien, parle moi de toi."

"Te parler de moi ? Que veux-tu savoir ?"

_Pensées de Sara : __T'es marié ? Non je ne peux pas lui demander ça. _

"Où travailles-tu ?"

"Je suis csi au laboratoire de Las Vegas."

"Csi ? Je rêve de le devenir."

"Ah oui, et bien je pourrais t'aider si tu veux."

"Oh, hm merci c'est gentil de ta part. Et tu reste longtemps à Frisco ?"

"Normalement pour un mois, je suis ici pour les conférences sur les insectes. Tu es passionnée des insectes ?"

"Euh, non pas trop. Je les déteste même. Si il y en a un dans ma chambre je reste sur mon lit jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un vienne m'aider."

"Alors pourquoi avoir choisis ma conférence ?"

"Parce qu'aux dires tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine et qu'assister à tes conférence est un meilleur tremplin."

"Oh, je vois." Répondit-il déçu.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti. Elle n'est pas venue à mes conférences pour moi, mais pour sa carrière. Comment ais-je pu penser une seconde que je pouvais l'intéresser moi le vieil homme antipathique. En même temps elle me dévore des yeux._

_Pensées de Sara : __Il à l'air déçu de ma phrase. Se pourrait-il qu'il pense que je l'avais choisis lui ? Non. Il est sûrement marié et à des enfants à Vegas. Il a sa vie là bas. Mais un mois. Il reste ici un mois. Je ne pense pas que je vais tenir._

"Gil, je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais il se fait tard et je dois rentrer étudier."

"Oh, oui bien sûr excuse moi. On se voit demain alors, à la conférence."

Sara se leva et enfila sa veste. Elle sortit et s'arrêtât quelques minutes sur le trottoir, il fallait qu'elle remettent ses idées en place. Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

"Miss Sidle. Je.. tiens mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle moi si un insecte a pris siège dans ta chambre. Ou pour toutes autres raisons. Tu peux me joindre à n'importe qu'elle heure."

"Oh, merci Gil. J'y penserais. A demain."

Elle monta dans un taxi et le regarda une dernière fois en souriant.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Son sourire est d'une beauté. Et ses petites dents écartées. Ce que j'aime le plus c'est les moues qu'elle fait avec sa bouche, rien qu'à l'observer je sais déjà laquelle signifie qu'elle est embêtée, ou celle qui montre qu'elle est déçue, ou encore celle qui signifie qu'elle est heureuse. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux._

_Pensées de Sara : __J'ai son numéro. J'ai son numéro. J'ai envie de l'appeler maintenant. Non, je ne peux pas. Je viens juste de le quitter. Pour qui va t-il me prendre. Ses lèvres paraissent si douces. J'adore quand il mordille sa lèvre inférieure quand il est gêné. Et ses yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau. Mon coeur s'emballe trop vite. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour le revoir._

Elle rentra dans sa chambre universitaire, et ouvrit son livre sur l'entomologie quand on frappa à sa porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Sara hésita un moment avant de se lever de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait la déranger à 19h ? Margaux. Non, vu comment elle lui avait fait comprendre de la laisser seule avec Grissom. Elle connaissait Margaux depuis trois ans, et elle savait qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme ça. Qui ça pouvait être ?

Un autre coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva et traversa sa petite chambre pour arriver devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et resta figée.

"Gil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment.."

"Désolé si je te déranges Sara, mais..."

Il regarda aux alentours et vu qu'ils étaient observés.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Oui vas-y."

Sara s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ramassa à la hâte ses vêtements posés sur son lit, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Grissom lui obéit et scruta les alentours.

"Oh, tu travailles sur l'entomologie ?"

"Oui, je voulais me préparer pour demain. Quel est le but de ta visite ?"

_Pensées de Grissom : __Je ne pouvais te laisser partir. Tu hantes mes pensées, chaque pas que je faisais dans la rue me dirigeait vers l'université pour te voir. _

_Pensées de Sara : __Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à répondre ? Olala, je dois déjà être rouge, je sens que je suis en surchauffe._

"He bien, comme la conférence de demain débute qu'à 14h je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir avant ?"

_Pensées de Sara : __Il me propose un deuxième rendez-vous. Je réponds quoi ? T'es bête ma pauvre fille, tu dis OUI, tu en meurt d'envie. _

"Pas de problème. Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ?"

"Non, miss Sidle. Je te laisse le choix."

"Il y a une petite pizzeria à quelques rues d'ici. Elle s'appelle Pizzeria Preciosa."

"Ok. J'appelle demain et je réserve une table pour 12h30. Je t'y attendrais."

"D'accord. 12h30, à la pizzeria c'est noté."

"Alors je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée et si tu as besoin d'aide pour le livre d'entomologie, appelle moi."

Grissom se leva et prit la direction de la porte suivit de Sara. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna vers elle. Il s'avança délicatement, passa la main sur sa joue. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Puis il sortit et ferma la porte.

Sara était derrière la porte, plongée dans ses pensées. Il fallait absolument qu'elle appelle Margaux. Grissom lui était déjà dehors, appelant un taxi, tout en repensant à cette merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé.

Sara prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

"Margaux, c'est Sara."

" Sara ! Alors comment c'est terminé ton après midi ?"

"Tu ne vas jamais me croire. Gil m'a invité à boire un coup cet après midi."

"Gil ? Tu parles du Docteur Grissom ?"

"Oui, il m'a demandé si on pouvait se tutoyer et que je l'appelle par son prénom."

"Quoi ? "

"Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone et m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure !"

"Attends tu te fous de moi. Lui ? Notre professeur pendant un mois ? Tu as vu l'âge qu'il a ?"

"J'ai pas finit. Je suis rentré à l'université et là j'ai entendu frapper à ma porte de chambre. J'ai été ouvrir et c'était lui. Il est venu dans ma chambre pour me demander de déjeuner avec lui demain avant la conférence."

"Sara, mais.. Attends moi j'arrive."

"Ok, a tout de suite."

Margaux ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chambre de Sara. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du Docteur Grissom. Enfin se fut Sara qui parla, et Margaux l'écoutait. La vie souriait enfin à sa meilleure amie qui avait tant souffert.

Le réveil de Sara indiquait 23h30 quand Margaux se leva et décida de rejoindre sa chambre.

"J'y vais la miss. Passe une bonne nuit et on se voit demain juste après ton rendez-vous."

"Pas de souci. Margaux, merci."

Les deux filles sourirent et se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le Docteur Grissom tournait en rond. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait d'inviter cette demoiselle à déjeuner avec lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le portable sur son torse, et s'endormit dans cette position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Il était 10h quand Sara émergea. Elle prit une douche et descendit à la cafeteria de l'université pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Au même moment, Grissom prenait son téléphone et réservait une table à la pizzeria. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa douche et passa 20 minutes à choisir sa tenue.

Sara retrouva sa chambre vers 11h, elle passa 40 minutes à changer de tenue, l'une trop provocante, l'autre trop gamine. Finalement elle opta pour un t-shirt orange qui mettrait son teint en valeur et un jean. Elle sortit de la résidence universitaire et héla un taxi.

Il était 12h20, et Grissom était déjà attablé attendant son charmant rendez-vous.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle ne viendra peut-être pas ? Est-ce que je vais lui plaire ? C'est la première fois que je suis en avance à un rendez-vous et que je prends aussi soin de mon apparence. Cette fille est un cadeau tombé du ciel, je ne dois pas la laisser partir. Même si notre différence d'âge est importante, je vais tout faire pour la garder près de moi. J'en fais la promesse._

Sara fit son entrée dans le restaurant, Grissom l'aperçut tout de suite dans sa superbe tenue. Il alla à sa rencontre, prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

"Miss Sidle, merci de ta présence."

"Je prendrais ceci pour un bonjour."

"C'en est un."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Puis Grissom entraîna Sara vers la table qui leur était réservée. Il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye dessus. Il s'installa en face d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Pensées de Sara : __Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Et ce t-shirt bleu qui fait ressortir ses yeux. J'ai vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus là maintenant, mais pour qui me prendrait-il. Sara ressaisit toi un petit peu. Il n'arrête pas de me dévisager. Sa y est je rougis._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle ravissante avec ce petit haut qui la met en valeur. Elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés. Ses yeux pétillent, ils sont si beaux. La voilà qui rougit. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je ne peux résister à son sourire. Il doit en désarmer plus d'un._

Le serveur arriva à la table ce qui les sortit de leur pensée.

"Vous avez choisi votre plat ?"

"Pour moi ce sera une pizza reine s'il vous plait, et pour la demoiselle..."

"Une marguerita.."

Le serveur prit les commandes et repartit en direction des cuisines.

"Une marguerita, juste tomate et fromage ?"

"Oui, je n'ai pas très faim."

"Oh !"

"J'ai mangé il n'y a pas très longtemps."

_Pensées de Sara : __MENTEUSE. C'est parce qu'il se trouve en face de toi que tu n'as pas faim. Tu es trop stressée._

"Alors qu'elle est le thème de la conférence d'aujourd'hui ?"

"C'est un secret. Je ne révèle pas mes armes. Il va falloir attendre la fin du repas pour le savoir Miss Sidle."

_Pensées de Sara : __J'aime l'intonation qu'il prend quand il m'appelle Miss Sidle. Je suis en train de fondre sur place._

_Pensées de Grissom : __La pauvre, je la met mal à l'aise je crois. Je vais essayer de la détendre un peu._

"Alors dis moi Miss, ça ne dérange pas ton petit ami que tu sois prise pour ce midi ?"

_Pensées de Grissom : __Bonne question Gil, mine de rien tu te renseignes._

"Je n'ai pas de petit ami."

_Pensées de Sara : __Il essaye d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi ou je rêve ? Si c'est ça technique de drague, j'aime assez. Le baise main, la chaise, et maintenant la question du petit ami. Je n'ai jamais eu de garçon pour me faire la coure._

"Oh, une aussi charmante demoiselle n'a personne ? Qui donc peut résister à ce sourire ?"

_Pensées de Grissom : __C'est bien, tu complimentes. Et maintenant tu sais que la voie est libre pour toi._

"Oh, je crois que je suis trop dans mes études pour qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi. Et puis les jeunes de mon âge ne m'intéresse pas."

_Pensées de Sara : __Petite information au passage pour lui dire qu'il m'intéresse. Est-ce qu'il va comprendre ?_

_Pensées de Grissom : __Alors comme ça les jeunes ne l'intéressent pas. Elle me fait passer un message ?_

"Et toi Gil, ta femme et tes enfants ne s'inquiètent pas de te laisser partir un mois entier ?"

"Ma femme et mes enfants ? Hm, je vois. Qui te dit que j'en ai."

"Un homme comme toi ne peut vivre seul."

"Et bien figures toi que si. Et depuis bien longtemps. Je suis marié à mon boulot comme certain s'amuse à dire. Mais il m'arrive de savoir décrocher quand de belles choses se présentent à moi."

_Pensées de Sara : __Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça avec ce sourire ? Il se mordille la lèvre, il est si sexy quand il fait ça._

_Pensées de Grissom : __J'espère qu'elle a compris que la belle chose s'est elle. Oh, elle fait une petite moue qui veut dire qu'elle est gênée, et puis ses joues commencent à rosir un peu. Je craque totalement._

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, sans trop vouloir se dévoiler. Il était maintenant l'heure de partir, la conférence allait débuter dans moins d'une heure.

"Gil, il va être l'heure d'y aller."

"Vraiment ? Je peux dire que je suis malade."

"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable."

Ils sortirent tous les deux du restaurant et Grissom appela un taxi.

"Tu ne montes pas Miss ?"

"Non, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on arrive ensemble à l'université. Tu es mon professeur quand même, du moins pendant un mois."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Alors prend celui là. Et j'espère te voir au premier rang."

"Pas de problème j'y serais."

Sur ce, elle monta dans le taxi. Grissom la regarda partir le regard amoureux.

Sara arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'université et se dirigea en courant vers l'amphithéâtre. Elle y trouva Margaux assise juste en face du pupitre, une place libre à côté.

"Margaux ?"

"Ah te voilà enfin Sara. Je suis arrivée avec une heure d'avance pour avoir les premières place."

"C'est vrai ? T'es adorable. Merci beaucoup."

"Je savais que tu serais en retard."

Margaux lui adressa un grand sourire. En attendant que la conférence débute, Sara raconta son déjeuner avec le Docteur Grissom. Puis il fit son entrée dans la salle, et son regard se porta directement sur Sara. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux pendant toute la conférence. Après 4h d'exposé, la conférence s'acheva.

Sara attendit que tout le monde sorte et rejoignit Grissom sur l'estrade.

"Alors Miss Sidle, comment as tu trouvé la conférence d'aujourd'hui ?"

"Très intéressante."

"C'est vrai se mensonge ? Je t'ai vu papoter avec ta voisine."

"Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle est très curieuse."

"Oh je vois. Désolé, je vais te laisser, il se fait tard. On se voit demain après midi après la conférence ?"

"Oui bien sur, tiens je te donnes mon numéro. Appelle quand tu veux."

"Merci. Je prends note."

Il s'approcha de Sara et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Sara crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

_Pensées de Sara : __Il vient de m'embrasser là. Bon ok juste un petit bisou sur la joue. Mais le contact de ses lèvres est si délicieux. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les joues en feu, le coeur qui bat. Je crois que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle m'a donné son numéro. Je l'appellerai ce soir. C'est marrant, je sens encore le contact de sa joue sur mes lèvres, c'était si rapide mais si divin. Sa peau est si douce, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas mal prit. Je lui dépose un doux baiser et part directement, la pauvre. Je l'appelle ce soir !_

Il était 22h30, Sara était allongée sur son lit, son téléphone à côté d'elle. Elle se repassait son repas avec Grissom, la conférence, et ce baiser. Ce doux baiser qu'il a déposé chastement sur sa joue. Son téléphone sonna.

"Oui allo ?"

"Sara, c'est Gil. Je ne te déranges pas j'espère."

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Demain après la conférence, tu me rejoins dans le petit parc à côté de l'université ? Il y a un arbre a côté de l'étant, tu y trouveras un mot sur le tronc, attends moi là bas si tu veux bien."

"Pas de souci. A demain alors."

"A demain, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Gil."

Puis elle raccrocha et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée. Grissom lui était assis à un petit bureau, en train de composer le mot pour Sara. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après, rejoignant Sara dans ses rêves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre ****V**

Sara se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se prépara en vitesse et prit la direction de l'amphithéâtre pour la conférence. Elle rejoignit Margaux devant l'entrée puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux au premier rang. Elles remarquèrent que certains étudiants avaient déserté la conférence, trop ennuyeuse pour eux. Elles attendirent pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis Grissom fit son apparition. Il exposa ses thèses pendant trois longues heures. Sara l'écoutait avec fascination, ne quittant jamais ses yeux. Margaux elle n'écoutait pas, mais n'avait de yeux que pour sa meilleure amie qui même si elle le cachait était tombée sous le charme du Docteur Grissom.

A la fin de la conférence Grissom quitta tout de suite l'estrade. Sara le regarda triste, puis se dirigea vers la sortie avec son amie.

"Sara, tu viens avec Marc et moi ? On va boire une coup."

"Non, vas-y j'ai des choses à faire."

"Ne fais pas cette tête, il a peut-être un rendez-vous et n'a donc pas le temps de répondre à tes questions."

"Un rendez-vous, mais oui. Comment ais-je pu oublier."

"Oublier quoi ? Je ne te suis plus là."

"Je dois le voir. Je t'appelle ce soir."

Sur ses mots, Sara quitta son amie et partit en courant en direction du petit parc. Elle trouva vite l'arbre dont Grissom avait parlé et chercha désespérément le petit mot. Elle trouva une enveloppe avec son prénom. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit, les mains toutes tremblantes.

_Sara,_

_Tu as déjà dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler ou exprimer ce que je ressens. Alors je pique les mots des autres :_

_"Une grande partie de notre vie est une série d'images, elles passent près de nous comme les villes sur notre passage mais parfois un moment nous frappe lorsqu'il se produit et on sait que cet instant représente plus qu'une simple image passagère. On sait qu'à ce moment chaque seconde durera éternellement."_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Tendrement, Gil._

_Pensées de Sara : __Sa lettre est si belle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on me fasse une telle déclaration. Mais va t-il me rejoindre ? Il n'y a pas d'indication sur ce mot. Je l'appelle je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux enfin vivre comme j'en ai envie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme._

Sara prit son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

"Grissom !"

"Gil, c'est..."

"Sara." Dit il dans un souffle.

"Je viens de lire ton mot, et hm..tu veux bien me rejoindre s'il te plait."

"Je n'attendais que ça !"

Cette phrase Sara ne l'avait pas entendu de son téléphone, mais de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Grissom debout, la regardant, le téléphone à l'oreille. Elle raccrocha et le regarda passionnément. Elle voulait graver ce moment dans sa tête. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, faisant des petits pas. Sa main commença à toucher la joue de Grissom. Elle sentit une force l'attirait vers lui. Elle se laissa faire.

"Ses secondes dureront éternellement."

Elle s'était exprimé d'une voix chevrotante, les larmes au yeux juste avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom. Un simple effleurement qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Sara passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Grissom, puis dessina des arabesque. D'un commun accord ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse lente et passionnée. Ils passaient tous leurs sentiments dans ce baiser.

Ils durent se séparer à regret à bout de souffle, restant front contre front. La main de Grissom passa sur la joue de Sara. Ils se fixèrent un moment, les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être au rendez-vous. Seuls leurs yeux communiquaient. Grissom rompit le regard, et enlaça Sara. Elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, regardant vers l'étang dressé devant eux. Grissom était assis, Sara entre ses jambes, il l'enveloppait de ses bras. Ils restèrent là à discuter de leur rêves communs jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi.

"Sara, tu viens on va manger un bout."

"Ce n'est pas de refus. Je meurs de faim."

Elle lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa. Ils se levèrent, Grissom passa son bras autour de la taille de Sara, et ils prirent la direction de la pizzeria où ils avaient dîné la veille.

Ils se regardèrent tous le repas, la main de Grissom posée sur celle de Sara. Ils savouraient ce moment.

Puis Grissom invita Sara dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils passèrent une nuit d'amour comme jamais ils n'avaient vécu. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tard dans la nuit.

Le réveil de Grissom indiquait 5h. La lumière du jour pénétrait tout doucement dans a pièce, laissant à Grissom la possibilité d'entrevoir le beau visage de Sara. Elle était là, dans son lit. La tête posé contre son torse, il passait la main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Puis un vibreur ce fit entendre, et Gil se leva à contre coeur. Il prit la peine de ne pas réveiller Sara. Il alla dans la salle de bain et répondit.

"Grissom !"

"Gil, c'est Catherine. On a un problème sur une enquête et Jim veut te voir absolument."

"Je suis à San Francisco pour un mois Catherine, j'ai des conférences."

"Jim a déjà vu ça avec le directeur de l'université. Tu ne dois revenir que pour 3 jours. Ton avion décolle à 7h30."

"Quoi, si tôt ? Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?"

"Non, désolé. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange. Tu va être heureux de retrouver ton boulot."

"Et bien figures-toi que non !"

"De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. A tout à l'heure, je passe te prendre à l'aéroport."

Grissom raccrocha au nez de son interlocutrice. Il retourna dans la chambre et contempla Sara.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle est si belle. C'est un ange tombé du ciel. Et dire que je dois l'abandonner pour trois jours. Je ne vais pas réussir à survivre. Que va t'-elle penser ? Que je suis un goujat ? Non elle comprendra très bien que c'est le boulot. Je l'aime._

Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction de la salle de bain. A 6h30 il quitta la chambre, laissant un mot sur sa taie d'oreiller. Il ferma la porte à regret et prit la direction de l'aéroport. Trois jours qu'il n'allait pas voir Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Sara se réveilla tout doucement, elle passa une main à côté d'elle mais elle trouva une place froide. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et trouva une lettre sur la taie d'oreiller.

_Pensées de Sara : __Le salaud ! Il a passé une nuit avec une jeune étudiante et il se barre ! Moi qui avait cru ses mots. Mais en même temps il m'a laissé une lettre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ma pauvre fille, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir cette lettre et tu le sauras. J'ai peur. Bon allez je l'ouvre. _

Sara prit alors l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Deux lettres en à peine deux jours, c'était beaucoup. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'exprimer. Elle ferma les yeux en ouvrant le mot plié à l'intérieur. Elle prit une forte inspiration pour se calmer et commença à lire les lignes écrites. L'écriture était fine.

_Sara, Honey,_

_"Ce que j'ai fait est Vôtre, ce que je ferai sera Vôtre, car il est une partie de tout ce que j'ai, qui est Vôtre."_

_William Shakespeare a tenu ses propos, je les réutilise._

_Je sais que tu dois sûrement être en colère, et tu dois me prendre pour un goujat. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil, j'aurais tant aimé crois moi. J'ai reçu un appel très tôt ce matin, et j'ai du prendre l'avion pour retourner à Vegas pour le boulot. Je reviens dans 3 jours. Je sais, c'est long. Et chaque seconde passée loin de toi me semble insurmontable. Je te promets d'être à tes côtés dans trois jours. Je t'appellerais._

_Merci pour cette nuit magique mon coeur._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Amoureusement, Gil._

_Pensées de Sara : __Il est parti pendant trois jours. J'aurais préféré qu'il me réveille, j'aurais pu l'embrasser ou encore partir avec lui. J'aurai tant aimé faire partie du voyage. En même temps, c'est trop tôt, cela fait que trois jours qu'on se connait. MON DIEU ! Trois jours ? Et j'ai déjà couché avec lui ? Il doit me prendre pour une fille facile. Mais ces mots disent le contraire, ses lettres sont si belles. J'attends son appel avec impatience._

Sara essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle prit son portable et téléphona à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui donna rendez-vous à la cafeteria de l'université. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure, elle prit place à la salle de bain. Elle sortit au bout de vingt minutes, elle prit un taxi et retrouva Margaux attablée.

"Sara, pourquoi tu pleures qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il t'a fait du mal c'est ça ?"

"Oui et non !"

"Explique moi bon sang."

"Tiens !"

Sara tendit les deux lettres à son amie. Une fois que Margaux les aient lu, elle regarda d'un air interrogateur Sara. C'est alors que la jeune fille lui expliqua tout en détail. Le mot accroché à l'arbre, le baiser, le restaurant, la nuit à l'hôtel, la lettre de ce matin.

"Sara, il revient dans 3 jours, il t'en a fais la promesse. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à t'appeler."

"Tu crois ?"

"Voyons, il est fou amoureux de toi. Tu as vu les lettres qu'il t'écrit. Elles sont magnifiques."

"Oui je sais. Là il est partit dans 3 jours, mais à la fin du mois il partira pour toujours."

"Tu n'en sais rien. Ne te rend pas malheureuse pour ça. Vous en parlerez quand il reviendra. Je t'envies tu sais."

"Je croyais qu'il était moche, vieux et d'un ennui mortel. Et puis tu as Marc !"

"Ok, il est vieux et d'un ennui mortel. Mais c'est un homme ! Marc n'est qu'un gamin, toi tu as le droit aux déclarations enflammées. Cette race d'homme est en voie de disparition ma cocotte."

"Toujours là pour me faire sourire dans les moments les plus tristes."

"Sa sert à ça les amis. Donc si j'ai bien compris, on n'a pas de conférence pendant 3 jours. Allez on va faire les boutiques toute la journée."

"J'ai pas trop envie, je pensais allait dans ma chambre."

"Non, tu viens avec moi. On va te trouver des super tenues pour Gil tu verras. Quand il reviendra, il ne voudra plus repartir."

C'est ainsi que les deux amies passèrent l'après midi à faire du shopping. Elles firent une bonne vingtaine de magasins. C'est épuisé et les bras chargées de paquets qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sara. Elles passèrent la soirée devant un film comique et à lire des magasines. Elles ont aussi fait une bataille d'oreiller et elles ce sont amusées à se maquiller. Elles prirent une bonne centaine de photos. Ainsi Sara eu complètement oublié que Grissom était partit pendant 3 jours, et qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé.

C'est le lendemain matin, à 9h, qu'elles se réveillèrent. Elles étaient affalées toutes les deux sur le lit de Sara, la télé était allumée et des plumes volaient de partout.

"Margaux, regarde le bordel !"

"Ouais, mais on s'est bien amusées non ?"

"C'est vrai !"

Sara attrapa l'oreiller à ses côtés et frappa Margaux avec. Elles s'amusèrent encore quelques minutes puis décidèrent de ranger la chambre. Aujourd'hui Margaux voulait emmener Sara à la fête foraine, histoire de lui faire oublier l'absence de Grissom.

Sara était seule dans la salle de bain, l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau.

_Pensées de Sara : __Margaux est si gentille avec moi. Je sais que tout ce qu'elle fait sert à me faire oublier l'absence de Gil. Et ça marche. Mais il ne m'a toujours pas appelé. Je suis sûre qu'il a réfléchis et qu'il ne veut plus qu'on se revoie. Il revient demain. Ou peut-être pas ! Il me manque tellement, si seulement j'avais de ses nouvelles._

Sara termina de se préparer et essuya les larmes sur ses joues avant de retrouver son amie. Elles se mirent en route pour la fête foraine. En premier elles allèrent au stand de tir pour obtenir les plus belles peluches. Bien évidemment, elles ne gagnèrent rien. Ensuite Sara s'arrêtât au stand de barpapa pour en déguster une à la framboise. Elles eurent l'idée de faire deux tours de train fantôme, et s'amusaient à crier pour faire peur aux gamins devant elles.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Margaux voyait bien que Sara était triste. Elles se posèrent un instant sur un banc et regardèrent les couples passer.

"Sara il revient demain."

"Je sais, mais il m'avais dit qu'il m'appellerais et il ne l'a pas fait. Tu sais je suis sûre qu'il ne veut plus me voir et qu'il ne sais pas comment me le dire."

"Sara il serait totalement idiot de faire une chose pareil. Je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup de travail."

"Il peut prendre deux secondes juste pour dire qu'il va bien."

"Je sais Sara. Demain tu pourras lui demander pourquoi il ne t'as pas donné signe de vie."

"Si il revient !"

"Il reviendra. Je te le promet ma puce."

Margaux prit sara dans ses bras. Elle sentit le corps de sa meilleure amie sangloter. Elles restèrent là dans le silence pendant une heure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était partit. Il y a une semaine Sara n'aurait jamais pensé tombée amoureuse. Elle voulait se consacrer à ses études et ainsi échapper à son passé. Mais voilà, il était entré dans sa vie. Dès le premier regard, elle avait su que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme. Il lui inspirait la confiance, la tendresse, l'amour ; tout ce dont elle avait été privée étant enfant.

Il était dans son avion à destination de San Francisco. Grissom appréhendait le moment de revoir Sara. Il lui avait promis de l'appeler mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le faire. Il se surprenait déjà lui même d'avoir fait le premier pas, d'avoir charmé une jeune demoiselle, d'avoir couché avec une étudiante et surtout d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. A Frisco, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas peur d'être lui même auprès de Sara. Il arrivait à exprimer ses sentiments, même si c'était par écrit. Il était retourné à Vegas, et son comportement avait changé. Submergé par son travail, il avait oublié de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Bien sûr il avait pensé à elle tout le temps, mais les petites attentions qu'il avait à Frisco, n'étaient pas présentes à Vegas.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir téléphoné. Quel con je suis ! Je couche avec elle, et au réveil je dois partir trois jours. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus me revoir. Pourquoi ici tout me semble plus facile ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur d'agir avec elle ? Elle m'a tellement manqué, chaque seconde passée loin d'elle m'a semblé une éternité. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne._

Il était 14h, Sara et Margaux étaient assises face à l'étang du parc. Sara était absente, perdue dans ses pensées. Son amie avait essayé de la réconforter, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Seul lui pouvait lui faire retrouver le sourire.

_Pensées de Sara : __Trois jours qu'il est partit. Trois longues journées et même pas un appel. Pourtant il me l'avait promit. Comment ais-je pu lui faire confiance ? Il revient aujourd'hui et je ne sais même pas à quelle heure. Il m'a tellement manqué, mais moi lui ai-je manqué une seule fois ? Apparemment non ! Quand on n'aime une personne on lui donne de ses nouvelles. Normalement !_

"Sara, arrête de penser à lui s'il te plait. Tu te fais du mal."

"Margaux, trois jours qu'il est partit, et il ne m'a pas appelé."

"Il était sûrement débordé. Il revient aujourd'hui, tu pourras lui poser la question."

"Je n'ai plus envie de le voir."

"Menteuse, tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis son départ : le revoir."

"Mais il m'avait promis."

"Oui. Peut-être qu'il a oublié son téléphone dans l'avion. Peut-être qu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait il n'avait pas de réseaux."

"A Vegas, pas de réseaux ?"

"C'est le désert à Vegas."

"Tu vas me dire qu'il est resté dans le désert durant trois jours."

"Sara..."

"Laisse moi un peu seule s'il te plait Margaux."

Margaux n'insista pas. Elle savait très bien qu'il fallait que Sara reste seule quelques minutes. Elle devait repenser à cette semaine. Margaux prit alors la direction du bâtiment universitaire. Arrivée devant, elle l'aperçut. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses bagages à la main. Il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Elle décida de s'approcher de lui.

"Monsieur Grissom ?"

"Au bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes l'amie de Sara c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Je m'appelle Margaux."

"Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?"

"Oui, mais je voudrais vous parler avant !"

"Très bien. Mais faites vite s'il vous plait."

"Ça dépendra de vous. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelée ?"

"J'étais très occupé à Vegas, l'enquête s'avérait plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute."

"Vous auriez pu au moins prendre quelques secondes pour lui passer le bonjour. Elle a passé les trois plus horribles jours de sa vie, et pourtant elle n'en a pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'heureux."

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Où puis-je la trouver ?"

"Vous l'aimez ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?"

Grissom se sentit décontenancé à cette question.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Mais oui je l'aime. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle d'ailleurs. Je sens son odeur flotter autour de moi, quand je ferme les yeux son visage apparaît. Elle hante mes pensées jours et nuits. Alors oui je l'aime._

"Je...je.."

"Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir. Elle est dans le parc."

"Merci beaucoup."

Grissom prit la direction du parc, ses bagages à la main. Il était fatigué, essoufflé d'avoir courut pour prendre un taxi. Ses derniers jours avaient été très éprouvant pour lui. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle portait un petit haut noir moulant et un jean. Elle était assise sur l'herbe, adossée à l'arbre. Leur arbre. Elle avait un cahier sur lequel il apercevait un crayon glisser.

Elle le sentit arriver. Elle reconnaîtrait ses pas parmi mille. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, son regard se poser sur elle. Elle devinait qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure car il ne savait que dire. Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle y lut de la peine, du désir, de l'amour. Ses sentiments mélangés dans ses pupilles bleues.

Elle se leva et fit les derniers pas. Elle se retrouva face à lui.

"Sara, je suis désolé.."

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle avait posé son index sur ses lèvres.

_Pensées de Sara : __Ma pauvre fille, tu deviens dépendante d'un homme. Tu t'étais jurée de lui en vouloir, de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Tu ne voulais plus le voir. Et maintenant qu'il est en face de toi, tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, de poser tes mains sur son corps chaud. Tu veux te retrouver dans ses bras, qu'ils t'enlacent fortement et amoureusement. Une étreinte qui témoigne de ses trois jours passés loin l'un de l'autre._

Sara dessina le contour des lèvres de Grissom avec ses doigts. Elle passa son index sur la fossette de son menton, traça un chemin le long de son cou. Elle approcha son visage du sien, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, où elle joua avec ses petites boucles grises. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Grissom faillit tressaillir quand il sentit les doigts de Sara parcourir son visage. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il lu la déception de son absence mais aussi l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ils arrivaient à communiquer qu'à l'aide de leurs yeux.

Il la rapprocha de lui. Il avança ses lèvres pour entrer en contact avec celles de Sara.

Le premier contact fut léger, délicat. Puis il s'approfondit, laissant leur langues se rencontrer. A travers ce baiser, ils passèrent leur amour, leur colère, leur désir.

Ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et restèrent là, immobile, communiquant avec leurs yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il devait y avoir une discussion. Mais pour l'instant, ils voulaient seulement profiter du corps de l'autre, consumer leur désir ardent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

La tête de Sara reposait sur le torse de Grissom. Le soleil pénétrait légèrement dans la pièce. Elle se réveilla et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Elle avait retrouvé Grissom, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Mais elle savait que ce matin ils devraient s'expliquer.

En repensant à ces trois derniers jours et à l'avenir, des larmes firent leur apparition sur le visage de Sara. Elle étouffa ses pleurs pour éviter de réveiller son amant.

_Pensées de Sara : __Et voilà il est revenu, j'ai couché avec. On ne s'est pas expliqué sur ces trois derniers jours. Pourtant j'avais, j'ai, tellement de questions. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveiller ce jour là pour lui dire au revoir ? Pourquoi m'avoir promis de m'appeler sans le faire ? Que va t-il se passer à la fin du mois ? Il va repartir à Vegas, moi je vais rester ici. Je ne serais alors plus qu'un vague souvenir._

Grissom sentit les légers soubresauts du corps de Sara. Il sentit même ses larmes coulaient sur son torse.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? Que suis-je censé faire dans ses conditions ? Je lui dis que je suis réveillé ou je fais semblant de dormir ? Il faut absolument que je m'explique sur mon comportement. La pauvre, elle à l'air si triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Et pourtant, à la fin du mois c'est moi qui vais la quitter._

"Sara, ça ne va pas ?"

"Oh, Gil. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse moi."

Il resserra son étreinte.

"Ce n'est rien ma puce. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"C'est que, tu... tu m'avais promis des choses et tu ne les a pas faites."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Elle pleure à cause de moi. Pourtant je ne voulais pas la blesser. Quel pauvre con tu es mon vieux !_

"Sara, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu parles du fait que je ne t'ai pas appelé ?"

"Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça non plus."

"Si je ne t'ai pas appelé c'est que j'ai été submergé par le travail. J'aurais du rester plus longtemps à Vegas mais j'ai travaillé plus de deux jours non stop, sans me reposer pour finir au plus vite et te retrouver."

"C'est vrai ce mensonge ? J'aurais aimé qu'au moins tu m'appelles quelques secondes juste pour me dire que tu étais bien arrivé et que tu avais beaucoup de travail."

"Je sais, mais tu pouvais m'appeler toi."

"Tu m'avais fait la promesse de m'appeler Gil. Et tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je m'excuse sincèrement. C'est compliqué pour moi Sara."

"Et alors, pour moi tu crois que c'est simple ? Je suis amoureuse de toi Gil et à la fin du mois tu vas repartir à Vegas et je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir !"

Elle avait hurlé en pleurant. Sara se leva du lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Grissom essaya de la rattraper mais ce fut sans succès. Sara était partie en claquant la porte. Il l'avait blessée et il le savait.

_Pensées de Sara : __Comme si tout était facile pour moi ! Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec moi. Puis il repartira faire sa vie à Vegas. Je devrais mettre un terme à cette relation tout de suite ça m'évitera de souffrir encore une fois. C'est décidé, je ne mets plus un pied à ses conférences._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Quel con, mais quel con ! Et voilà je recommence à m'éloigner comme à mon habitude. Il faut que je me secoue, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, sans lui dire que je l'aime ! Non, je ne pourrais pas lui dire ! Mais je dois la rattraper . Elle a raison, à la fin du mois je retourne à Vegas. Elle me suivra peut-être ? En tout cas, pour qu'elle me suive, il faudrait peut-être que je la rattrape et que je m'excuse. _

Grissom s'habilla aussitôt et sortit de l'hôtel. Il appela un taxi et se dirigea vers l'université. Arrivé là bas il tomba sur Margaux, la meilleure amie de Sara.

"Margaux, c'est ça ? Vous avez vu Sara ?"

"Heu, non. Elle était censée être avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Si je vous dit que je suis le plus con des hommes ."

"Ça je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes le seul à la rendre aussi dépendante de quelqu'un et aussi vulnérable. Et vous la laissez partir !"

"On s'est, disons, un peu disputé et elle est partie. Si elle n'est pas là je vois pas où elle peut -être."

"Vous avez essayé de la joindre sur son portable ?"

"Oui, elle ne répond pas. Elle doit filtrer les appels."

"Bon, la conférence est à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?"

"Elle début à 14h30, c'est à dire dans 4h !"

"Très bien, je sais où elle peut être. Allez vous préparez pour la conférence, je vous la ramène."

"Merci beaucoup !"

"Ce n'est pas pour vous que je fais ça mais pour elle."

Margaux laissa Grissom sur place et héla un taxi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait se trouver Sara. C'est là quelle allait toujours quand elle déprimait : sa maison.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Margaux se retrouva devant l'ancienne maison de Sara. C'était une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Elle paya le chauffeur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

"Sara, tu es là ?"

"Margaux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai croisé le docteur Grissom à l'université. Il avait l'air perdu et il m'a raconté que vous vous étiez disputé."

"Disputés, tu parles."

Margaux se rapprocha de Sara, elle était dans la cuisine. Une marre de sang était toujours visible sur le sol.

"Sara tu sais que tu ne devrais pas venir ici."

"C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon passé."

"Non, il y a ta mère et ton frère."

"Oui l'une est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique et l'autre est en prison."

"Sara, je suis désolée que tu souffres ainsi à cause de Gil. Mais tu sais, tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Tu te braques toujours quand tu souffres, sans laisser les autres s'expliquer."

"Margaux, je ne peux pas continuer cette relation. A la fin du mois il repartira pour Vegas. Et moi je ne serais qu'un souvenir. Il m'oubliera avec le temps, et moi je le pleurerai. Je t'ai toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir et de ne pas s'attacher au gens. Et là je fais tout le contraire."

"Je comprend que vu ton passé tu veuilles te débrouiller seule et ne pas t'attacher. Mais tu m'as fait confiance à moi, fais lui confiance à lui."

"C'est différent, tu as vécu dans des foyers tu sais ce qu' est cette vie là."

"Oui, mais lui il t'aime Sara. Il fera tout pour ne pas te quitter j'en suis certaine."

"Comment tu peux savoir qu'il m'aime ?"

"Je lui ai demandé. Il n'a jamais réussi à me répondre."

"Sa prouve en effet qu'il m'aime !" Dit Sara avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Oui, car quand je lui ai posé la question il s'est mit à rougir. Tu sais comment j'arrive à deviner la personnalité des gens rien qu'en les voyant. Je peux t'assurer que Gil est un homme très bien, seulement il a des problèmes dans les relations sociales. allez viens, la conférence ne vas pas tarder à débuter."

Grissom était très stressé. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de présenter son exposé sur les cafards, mais il en été obligé. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Sara.

Il commença la conférence, et vit que Sara et Margaux n'étaient pas dans l'amphithéâtre. Il en eu le coeur brisé.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Margaux n'a pas réussi à me ramener Sara. Elle ne veut plus me voir j'en suis sûr et certain. Mais comment je vais faire sans elle ? Je la connais depuis une semaine et elle a déjà bouleversé ma vie ! Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, elle m'obsède. Il faut que je fasse tout pour la récupérer._

Après une heure d'exposé, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa apparaître deux silhouettes. Grissom savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il leur adressa un signe pour leur montrer les places devant lui. Margaux et Sara allèrent s'installer. Le Docteur Grissom repris son exposé, et il ne quitta pas Sara des yeux. Il l'a regardait, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que la conférence se termine et qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Sara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

Ces pensées furent exaucées. La conférence toucha à son but. Quand Grissom annonça les derniers mots, les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha insupportable. Il regarda en direction de Sara, celle-ci baissa immédiatement la tête pour ne pas avoir croiser cet océan bleu.

Margaux attrapa le bras de Sara et l'emmena auprès de Grissom.

-"Docteur Grissom, je vous la confie. Je vous fais confiance !"

-"Merci Margaux."

Margaux prit la direction de la sortie et laissa les deux amoureux seuls dans l'amphithéâtre. Grissom s'approcha timidement de Sara qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

_Pensées de Sara : __Reste calme, ne le regarde pas, surtout pas, sinon tu pourrais retomber dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi je lui en veux déjà ? Rrrr, je ne me souviens plus. Dès qu'il est près de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, me retrouver dans ses bras. Reste calme, explique pourquoi tu es partit énervée. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul fautif._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Reste zen mon vieux. Tu lui parles calmement, tu essayes de comprendre ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état. L'important c'est de lui expliquer clairement. Mais comment ? Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour discuter._

-"Sara, je..hm, c'est possible de discuter un peu ?"

-"Hm, oui."

-"Viens, allons nous asseoir."

Grissom lui attrapa le bras. A ce contact, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Il l'a dirigea vers les places du premier rang. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement.

Puis il reprit d'une voix douce.

-"Sara, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça ! Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en n'ayant pas tenu ma promesse. J'aurais du t'appelé comme je te l'avais promis. Mais tout ça est nouveau pour moi et je..."

-"Gil, d'accord tu ne m'as pas appelé. Ce jour là, au lieu de partir comme un voleur, tu aurais pu me réveiller pour m'expliquer." Son ton était froid.

-"Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu dormais paisiblement."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Ce que je ne voulais surtout pas c'était affronter tes yeux suppliant que je reste. Je ne voulais pas lire la douleur dans tes yeux de me voir partir. Je ne voulais pas te dire au revoir en face. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre lâche. Je ne t'ai pas appelé car je ne voulais pas t'entendre pleurer. J'avais peur de tout quitter si j'entendais le son de ta voix. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre égoïste. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?_

-"Et tu t'es dit que le mieux c'était de me laissez une lettre ou tu promettais des choses que tu n'as finalement pas faites. Gil, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Je ne veux pas souffrir, et te faire souffrir. Mais c'est trop dur pour moi. Je.."

-"Non Sara..." Ce n'était qu'un souffle.

Le monde s'écroulait sous les pieds de Grissom. Non. Il ne devait pas la laisser partir. Il devait lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

-"Sara s'il te plait non. Je vais tout faire pour que tu retrouves confiance en moi. Sara, je... laisse moi un peu de temps."

-"Du temps Gil ! Tu veux du temps ! Il nous reste trois semaines. A la fin du mois tu vas repartir pour Vegas et tu m'oublieras... Autant arrêter les frais maintenant."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Mon coeur est brisé. Elle me quitte. Elle n'a pas tort. A la fin du mois je rentre à Vegas. Mais jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Non, elle restera ancrée dans mon cerveau. Ses caresses resteront sur ma peau, son parfum flottera toujours autour de moi. Son visage apparaîtra à chaque fois que je fermerais les yeux. Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Je ne veux pas !_

_Pensées de Sara : __Si tu savais Gil ce que sa me coûte de prononcer ses paroles. Mais finir maintenant ou dans trois semaines, quelle importance ? Un jour tu finiras pas partir. Tu trouveras une femme mature qui pourra t'apporter tout ce que tu désir. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple gamine avec un lourd passé. Je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter un foyer, une famille. Non. Je vis avec trop de fantômes et de démons autour de moi._

-"Sara s'il te plait. Il reste trois semaines. C'est assez."

-"Assez pour quoi Gil ? Pour coucher avec moi ? Pour te taper une petite étudiante ? Pour te montrer que ton charme opère toujours sur des jeunes ?"

-"Sara, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ?"

_Pensées de Sara : __Je ne le pense pas Gil. Mais il faut que je t'éloigne de moi. Certes à tes côtés je me sens vivre, mais je souffre aussi._

-"Tu es un homme. J'ai cru à tes belles déclarations enflammées, à tes mots, tes citations. Et c'est ce que je regrette le plus, t'avoir cru."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Tout est finit. Comment peut-elle dire que je n'ai pas été sincère avec elle ?_

-"Sara, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Jamais je n'ai profité de mon statut, tu devrais le savoir quand même non ?"

_Pensées de Sara : __Oh oui je le sais Gil. Je sais que tu as été sincère. Mais il faut que j'éprouve du dégoût pour toi. Il faut que je t'en veuille si je ne veux pas souffrir. S'il te plait Gil laisse moi partir. Pardonne moi de te blesser autant. _

-"Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? Gil. C'est finit. Je ne veux plus te voir !"

En disant cette phrase Sara sortit de l'amphithéâtre en pleurant. Grissom était assommé. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il sentait une douleur au plus profond de son coeur. Elle le quittait, ce qui redoutait le plus. Elle partait, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Et le pire c'est qu'elle croyait qu'il avait joué avec elle.

Margaux attendait Sara devant sa porte de chambre. Quand elle vit sa meilleure amie arriver en pleurs, son coeur manqua un battement et une terrible colère fit son apparition.

-"Le salaud. Il m'avait promis de ne pas te blesser. Quel connard ! Je vais lui régler son compte !"

Sara attrapa Margaux par le bras pour la retenir.

-"Non Margaux, c'est moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, qu'il avait joué avec moi. Je lui ai dit des choses inimaginables."

-"Pourquoi Sara ? Pourquoi avoir dit d'aussi terrible choses alors que tu l'aimes ?"

-"Parce que je ne veux plus souffrir. Il a donc fallu que je lui fasse croire que je le haïssait."

-"Sara, c'est à lui que tu voulais le faire croire où à toi ?"

Sara ne répondit pas à la question de son amie. Elle déverrouilla sa porte de chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-"Décidément, ces deux là se ressemble tellement. Va falloir que je joue les cupidon."

Margaux avait parlé pour elle même. Elle prit la direction de l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre Grissom. Elle entra dans cette grande pièce, et le vit. Il était assis, au premier rang, recroquevillé sur lui même.

-"Docteur Grissom ?"

-"Margaux, elle me hait. Je l'ai perdu !"

-"Écoutez moi. Vous êtes pénible vous deux. Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Je vais vous donnez une dernière chance de vous rattraper et aussi de rendre mon amie heureuse. Tout ce que vous a dit Sara est faux. Elle sait très bien que vous avez été sincère. Vos lettres, elle les relit dès qu'elle peut. Elle vous aime, vraiment. Pourtant elle n'est pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ne perdez pas espoir, laissez lui un peu de temps. Appelez là demain ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais rendez là heureuse."

-"Mais elle ne veut plus me voir."

-'Vous savez très bien que des fois on dit le contraire de ce que l'on pense. Comme disait Chimène à Rodrigue dans Le Cid : "Va je ne te hais point". Vous êtes un homme de lettre vous devriez le savoir."

_Pensées de Grissom : __Bien sur que je le sais. Et je vais la récupérer ! Si elle m'aime encore, je réussirais. Je vais y réfléchir toute la nuit si il le faut, mais demain elle sera auprès de moi !_

-"Merci Margaux !"

Grissom sortit de la pièce en courant et rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel. Pas mal de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il devait faire le point. Pour commencer il allait écrire une lettre à Sara. D'après Margaux, elle aimait quand il lui écrivait une lettre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Sara émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il était midi, et elle n'avait dormit que deux heures. En effet, sa nuit, elle l'avait passé à pleurer.

_Pensées de Sara : Ma pauvre, tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu pleures alors que c'est toi qui l'as jeté ! Tu l'as accusé des pires choses et c'est toi qui te retrouves à pleurer. Je suis vraiment amoureuse, je devrais peut-être le rappeler pour lui dire que je regrette. Non, mieux. C'est un homme de lettre alors je vais lui écrire un mot. Aller creuse toi les méninges._

Au même moment, à l'entrée de l'université.

-"Excusez-moi madame, pourriez vous faire parvenir cette lettre à mademoiselle Sara Sidle s'il vous plait ?"

-"Bien sûr, mais sa chambre est au deuxième étage si vous voulez."

-"Merci, mais je préfère vous confiez la tâche. Au revoir. Bonne journée à vous."

Grissom quitta l'université et se dirigea vers le petit parc. Il se sentait un peu plus léger que la veille. Dans cette lettre il avait écrit ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, non pas vraiment. Mais il s'excusait de son comportement.

_Pensées de Grissom : J'espère qu'elle comprendra avec cette lettre. Je veux vraiment qu'elle revienne auprès de moi. Si elle ne revient pas, j'annulerais mes conférences. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir dans la salle sans pouvoir l'aborder, la toucher, l'embrasser. Je suis perdu sans elle._

Il était 14h, Sara sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à la conférence du Docteur Grissom. Elle passa devant l'accueil et s'adressa à la femme.

-"Bonjour Rosy, tu pourras remettre ce courrier au Docteur Grissom de ma part s'il te plait."

-"C'est quoi ce bazar ? Il est passé ce matin pour me déposer une lettre à ton intention, et maintenant c'est toi qui déposes du courrier pour lui. Vous êtes pas assez grand pour vous le donner en main propre !"

-"Quoi ? Il m'a déposé une lettre ?"

-"Oui, tiens ! Et je fais passer la tienne."

-"Merci Rosy, à plus tard."

Sara prit la lettre et partit en direction du parc. Elle n'irait pas à la conférence. Elle voulait être dans un endroit qui lui rappelle Gil pour lire sa lettre. Et l'endroit idéal était celui de leur premier baiser : le parc. Elle s'installa contre l'arbre, se laissa tombée au sol et regarda en direction de l'étang. Son coeur battait, ses mains tremblait et rien que de lire son prénom sur la l'enveloppe lui donna des frissons. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

_Sara,_

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments. J'espère seulement qu'au travers de ces deux citations que j'ai tout particulièrement choisies, tu comprendra._

_"En disant deux fois pardon, tu ne pardonnes pas deux fois, mais tu rends le pardon plus solide."_

_La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me pardonner. Pardonne moi mes erreurs, mes faux pas. Je ne suis pas à l'abri de ne pas en refaire. Pardonne moi !_

_"Nos doutes nous assaillent et nous font échouer. Et nous manquons le but que nous pourrions atteindre par crainte seulement de ne point l'atteindre."_

_Si tu veux me revoir, ou discuter, appelle moi Sara. Si tu veux vraiment tirer un trait sur moi, alors ne m'appelle pas. Sache que si tu ne reviens pas à mes côtés, je quitterai San Francisco dès demain matin. Je ne pourrais supporter de te voir sans pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, laisser mes lèvres prendre possession des tiennes, laisser tes mains et ta langue parcourir ma peau... Je veux revivre des instants magiques, et seule toi peux me les procurer._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Amoureusement, Gil._

Sara du relire la lettre une dizaine de fois pour être vraiment sure que Gil s'était un peu dévoilé. Dès la première lecture elle avait compris. Mais avant de donner réponse, elle voulait qu'il lise sa lettre à elle. Si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui avant 22h, elle l'appellerait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Grissom fit sa conférence. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, tout simplement parce que Sara n'y était pas. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il acheva son exposé une heure avant la fin réglementaire. La seule personne qui l'écoutait parler pendant des heures était Sara, mais là, elle n'était pas présente. Alors quel intérêt ?

Il prit la direction de l'accueil de l'université pour voir si Sara avait eu sa lettre.

-"Hm bonjour madame, je suis désolé de vous déranger une seconde fois. Je voulais m'assurer que Sara avait bien eu ma lettre."

-"Oui Docteur Grissom, je lui ai donné il y a de ça deux heures. D'ailleurs j'attendais la fin de votre conférence pour vous remettre ceci. C'est mademoiselle Sidle qui me l'a déposé pour vous."

-"Oh, très bien. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir Madame."

Grissom sortit et alla s'installer sur un banc. Il tremblait. Sara lui avait écrit une lettre. Il commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, en ouvrant le mot, il vit une écriture soignée, petite. Pour la première fois il voyait l'écriture de Sara.

_Mon cher Gil,_

_Je sais que tu es un homme de lettre alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire. Voilà, moi non plus je ne suis pas très douée pour parler de mes sentiments, alors comme dans tes précédentes lettres je vais utiliser les mots d'un autre. De plus je sais que tu es un grand fan de Shakespeare alors je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas de lui piquer cette très belle phrase :_

_"J'essaie de t'oublier mais je voudrais que l'on m'apprenne à oublier de penser."_

_Voilà Gil, toutes ces méchancetés que j'ai dites à ton sujet, je ne les pensais pas. J'essayais de me convaincre moi même que tu étais un salaud qui avait profité de son statut. Si je me suis forcée à penser ça, c'est que je ne voulais pas souffrir et qu'il était plus facile pour moi de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que tu me comprends._

_Mais la vérité est tout autre. Tu es un homme merveilleux Gil. Je ne peux t'oublier. Ma raison le voudrait mais mon coeur n'est pas de cet avis. Je suis consciente que les choses vont trop vite pour toi. Alors si tu as besoin de temps je t'en laisse. Ne tarde pas trop tout de même._

_Je t'embrasse très fort mon coeur,_

_Imago tua in speculum,_

_Pulcherrimum carmen meum est,_

_at face te celerem hoc evanescit,_

_Id est ultimatum te amo._

_Ps : si tu veux me rejoindre je serais à l'endroit de notre premier baiser._

Grissom ne perdit pas une seconde est se rendit immédiatement au parc. Il vit Sara assise, sa lettre entre les mains. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent un moment, faisant passer les mots par le regard. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils sourirent, se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-"Tu m'as manqué honey !"

-"Je suis désolé mon coeur de ce que je t'ai dit. Gil, je t'.."

-"Chut, c'est moi qui suis désolé ma puce. Tu sais, je n'arrive pas bien à m'exprimer et... j'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je voulais te dire dans ma lettre. Tu sais je.. comment..je.."

Sara ne voulut pas entendre la suite, elle l'a devinait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Grissom, comme pour clore un pacte d'amour éternel.

Ils approfondirent le baiser, passionnément et amoureusement. Ils se laissèrent submerger par leurs émotions, frissonnant tous les deux au contact de leurs bouches. Très vite ils décidèrent de rejoindre l'hôtel de Grissom. Mais ce soir il ne ferait pas l'amour. Non, ce soir ils allaient communiquer, sans mots. Tout simplement avec leurs yeux.

--

Traduction du poème de Sara :

Ton image dans la glace,

C'est mon plus beau poème,

Mais fait vite il s'efface,

C'est mon dernier je t'aime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à maCAdame, diddou et ewiliane pour vos reviews qui me touchent !!**

**Chapitre XI**

Une semaine était passée. La plus belle que les deux tourtereaux n'aient jamais vécus. Ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Ils passaient chaque minute ensemble. Avant et après chaque conférence, ils se retrouvaient, au parc, en ville, chez Gil, dans la chambre de Sara. Tout était prétexte à se voir. Sara ne voyait plus Margaux en dehors des heures d'exposés de Gil. Et son amie en était heureuse de voir Sara ainsi. Elle redécouvrait une nouvelle facette, une fille heureuse, pleine de vie. Grissom lui, ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait être un amant formidable, faisant voyager Sara à travers les étoiles. Il se découvrait aussi une âme romantique, il était très câlin, très bisous. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être l'homme tendre dont toutes les femmes rêvent.

Comme à leur habitude, après la conférence, ils se retrouvèrent. Cette fois ci, ils avaient pris la direction de la chambre de Sara. Elle devait commencer à préparer son mémoire sur la conférence, devoir à rendre à la fin du mois. La fin du mois qui s'approchait si vite. Plus qu'une semaine et demie. Elle redoutait cette échéance. La date qui mettrait fin à sa relation. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Grissom, elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, et préférait profiter du présent.

Grissom de son côté redoutait aussi cette date. Il avait déjà téléphoné pour prendre un mois sabbatique, mais son patron ne l'avait pas accepté. Il était le meilleur du pays et sa présence à Vegas était indispensable. Dire que dans une semaine et demie il devrait se séparer de la plus belle femme de sa vie.

Ils étaient là tous les deux. Grissom assis sur le lit de Sara à la contempler. Elle, assise à son bureau en train de rédiger.

-"Tu as besoin d'aide mon coeur ?"

-"Non, tu sais très bien que je dois faire ça seule."

-"On perdrait tellement moins de temps si je t'aidais, on aurait plus de temps pour nous."

Sara se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Et que compte faire le Docteur Grissom de tout ce temps libre ?"

Grissom se leva du lit de Sara et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit les mains pour la lever. Elle se retrouva face à lui, perdu dans l'océan de ses yeux.

-"Disons, que j'avais...quelques projets...dont un...qui me tenait...vraiment... à...coeur."

Il avait ponctuait chaque morceau de phrases par des baisers déposés dans le cou de Sara.

-"Oh et lequel ?"

Grissom s'écarta de Sara amusé et s'allongea sur le lit.

-"Rien d'important, tu dois écrire ton mémoire."

-"Tu te fous de moi là Gil. J'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer quand tu es dans la pièce, en plus de ça tu me parles d'une voix sensuelle, tu viens m'embrasser, me donner un avant goût du paradis. Et quand je suis prête à répondre tu me laisse là ?"

-"Oh, mademoiselle Sidle deviendrait-elle une mauvais élève ?" Dit-il amusé.

-"Si le fait de préférer me retrouver dans les bras de l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde au lieu de travailler fait de moi une mauvaise élève. Je plaide coupable."

Elle rejoignit Grissom sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui ôter ses vêtements. Après quelques minutes, il l'a renversa pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il lui enleva son haut et parcoura son corps avec sa langue. Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures. Ils étaient allongés, Sara dans les bras de Grissom.

-"Gil, c'est pas sérieux tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mon mémoire. Il me, _nous_, reste qu'une semaine et demie et j'ai à peine commencé."

-"C'est toi qui a répondu ! Je crois en toi Sara, tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr, et je peux t'aider."

-"Tu as commencé ! Merci mon coeur, mais si mon professeur d'entomologie m'aide à faire ce mémoire, j'ai peur des répercussions."

-"Je suis désolé Sara."

-"De quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange. Et puis je veux le faire seule."

-"Tu sais quoi, je vais y aller pour te laisser travailler tranquillement. De toute façon je dois passer à l'hôtel pour me changer. Je t'appelles ce soir ma puce."

-"Tu es un ange mon chéri. Mais au lieu de m'appeler, je passe à ton hôtel dès que j'en ai marre ok ?"

-"Génial. N'hésite pas même si il est tard, je t'attendrais mon coeur."

Grissom se leva et s'habilla. Il prit Sara dans ses bras et l'enlaça une dernière fois. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte et Grissom sortit de la chambre. Il prit un taxi pour arriver à son hôtel quelques minutes plus tard, il était 19h.

Sara referma la porte de sa chambre et alluma son poste radio : _I finally found someone _résonna dans la petite chambre d'étudiante. Elle allait s'installer à son bureau quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle pensait voir Margaux, mais elle fut surprise de la personne devant sa porte.

-"Krystie !"

-"Sara Sidle."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Dit Sara énervée.

-"Oh, rien. Je voulais juste vérifier par moi même !"

-"Vérifier quoi ?"

-"Ce que tu fais avec le Docteur Grissom, apparemment j'ai ma réponse !" Dit Krystie en montrant du doigt le lit de Sara.

-"Dégage de là. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !"

-"Hey doucement. Sara Sidle, la jeune fille prude de l'université. Celle qui passe sa vie dans sa chambre a étudier, celle qui ne sort jamais, qui n'a jamais de copains. Finalement tu caches bien ton jeu Sidle, tu te tapes ton professeur d'entomologie. Je ne serais pas surprise que tu aies une bonne note à ton mémoire."

-"Lâche moi tu veux. J'en ai marre que tu me prenne pour ton bouc émissaire Krystie. Sors de ma chambre tout de suite."

-"Oh bien sûr. C'est le directeur de l'université qui sera content d'apprendre qu'une de ses élèves couche avec son professeur. Tu seras viré sur le champ."

-"Oh, je vois. Et toi tu n'as jamais couché avec l'un de tes profs. Voyons, Monsieur Abott, Monsieur Catle, et il y en a d'autre il me semble."

-"Oui, mais moi je sais rester discrète. Et tu n'as pas de preuve de ce que tu affirmes, moi oui !"

-"Ah oui est laquelle ?"

-"Cette photo prise la semaine dernière. Que vois t-on dessus ? Oh mais c'est la petite Sara Sidle dans les bras du Docteur Grissom. Ils font quoi ? Mais il s'embrasse. Regarde, on distingue bien !"

-"Donne moi ça Krystie !"

-"A une condition." Répondit la jeune femme amusée.

-"Laquelle ?"

-"Que tu me fasse mon mémoire pour la semaine prochaine, ainsi que les prochains."

-"Tu rêves, tu te rend compte du boulot que c'est. J'arrive déjà pas à faire le mien."

-"Oui vu le temps que tu passes en bonne compagnie. C'est comme tu veux, tu vas foutre ta carrière et celle de ton amant en l'air. C'est ce que tu veux ? T'as deux jours pour te décider."

-"T'es vraiment une sale garce ma parole !"

-"Il t'as fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte. Au faite, tu as fait le bon choix avec Gil, il est plutôt doué au lit !"

Krystie commença à sortir de la chambre de Sara quand celle-ci la rattrapa par le bras.

-"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

-"Tu crois que tu es la première à passer dans les filets du Docteur Grissom ?"

Sara n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle prit place sur le rebord de son lit.

-"A voir ta tête tu n'étais pas au courant. Je suis sûre que tu as eu le droit toi aussi à des déclarations écrites enflammées. Bien sûre tu y as cru, tu as joué le jeu. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'il t'aimait vraiment ?"

Sara ne répondit pas.

-"Ma parole, t'es vraiment trop naïve comme fille. Comme si il pouvait t'aimer, imaginer sa vie avec toi. Arrête de croire que le monde est si beau, réveille toi un peu Sidle. J'attends ta réponse pour mes mémoires. Je te laisse."

Krystie sortit de la chambre, laissant une Sara désespérée.

_Pensées de Sara : __Quel salaud ! Quel Salaud ! Je n'étais pas la première. Il s'est tapé autant d'étudiante ? Lui qui m'affirmé que c'était la première fois qu'il vivait ça. Je l'aimais. Non. Je l'aime. Mais lui n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffre ?_

Elle resta allongée sur son lit, tremblante, la gorge nouée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII**

Grissom se réveilla inquiet. Il avait peu dormi. Sara lui avait promis de passer le voir, mais elle n'était pas venue. Il avait essayer de la joindre mais tombait sur sa messagerie.

Mais ce matin, quand il réitéra ses appels, elle ne répondit pas.

_Pensées de Grissom : __Mais pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Rien pourtant. Hier on s'est quitté en bons termes. Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?_

Au même moment Sara était sous la douche. Elle se laissait aller à pleurer sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Les révélations de Krystie avaient été une bombe pour elle. Elle s'était faite avoir.

_Pensées de Sara : __Quelle conne. Et moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimait. On a pourtant vécu de très bons moment, d'excellents même. Non. Ils étaient magiques. alors pourquoi tu ruiner maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Tant de Pourquoi auquel je n'ai de réponse. J'en ai marre. C'est marqué bonne poire sur mon front ? Apparemment oui !_

Grissom n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il arriva devant l'université et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sara quand une voix l'interpelle.

-"Gilbert Grissom !"

-"Margaux ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? On ne devait pas faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? Et la dernière fois que tu m'as appelés comme ça j'ai attiré tes foudres." Dit-il inquiet.

-"Et c'est de nouveau ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Dis moi pourquoi Sara a pleurée toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ?" Répondit-elle en colère.

-"Mais rien, je te le jure. Hier quand je l'ai quitté elle était très heureuse. Je l'ai laissé tranquille pour qu'elle puisse travailler sur son mémoire, elle devait me rejoindre dans la soirée et elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais son portable était coupé, je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange."

-"Et bien figure toi que j'ai passé ma nuit à la consoler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, elle n'a rien voulu me dire." Dit-elle le ton froid.

-"Je te jure que je ni suis pour rien Margaux. Tu me connais très bien quand même."

-"Oui et c'est ce qui me fait peur ! Tu sais, on devrait tout lui dire pour nous deux."

-"Tu crois ? Et si elle nous en voulait ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

Margaux l'attrapa par le bras et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Sara. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Sara était assise sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, vêtue d'un peignoir.

-"Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

-"Dégage Gil, je ne veux plus te voir."

-"Sara, ne lui parle pas comme ça s'il te plait. Dis nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé."

-"Vas-y prend sa défense, comme d'habitude. Ce qui s'est passé ? Krystie est venue me voir hier, et elle m'a tout raconté Gil."

-"Krystie ? Te raconter quoi ? Je ne connais pas de Krystie."

-"Oh vas-y fait comme si tu ne savais rien. Salaud, tu n'es qu'un salaud."

Sara s'était levé de son lit et ruée sur Grissom, elle frappait avec ses poings sur son torse. Grissom lui attrapa les mains pour la calmer. Margaux était venu l'aider, elle attrapa son amie et la plaqua sur le lit.

-"Ne parle plus jamais comme ça à Gil compris ?"

-"Gil ? Tu l'appelles Gil maintenant ?"

-"Sara on doit t'avouer quelque chose à propos de Gil et moi !"

-"Oh pas besoin je vois très bien. Il s'est tapé Krystie, toi et moi. Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule tous les deux !"

-"Mais t'es folle ma parole. Moi, coucher avec mon frère ? Mais sa va pas !"

-"Ton frère ? Je croyais que toute ta famille avait été tuée quand tu avais cinq ans !"

-"Oui, enfin Gil est mon frère de coeur. Je crois qu'on doit parler Sara. Gil tu nous laisse s'il te plait. Essaie de trouver cette Krystie et tire les choses au clair. Toi la miss, tu t'assoies et tu m'écoutes !"

Grissom sortit de la chambre à la recherche de cette Krystie qui avait mis dans un état pas possible Sara. Une fois la porte fermée, Margaux prit une chaise et s'installa près de son amie.

-"Écoute moi Sara. Voilà tu sais qu'il y a maintenant 17 ans, ma famille s'est faite assassinée. J'avais cinq ans, je jouait dans le jardin d'à côté avec Gil et sa soeur. A cette époque, Gil avait 20 ans et il devait nous garder sa soeur et moi. On s'amusait bien dans la chambre, je sautais sur le lit de mon frère de coeur. Et puis on a entendu des coups de feu venant de chez moi. Gil a courut pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il est arrivé sur place, il a trouvé tout le monde mort et a appelé la police. Il m'a alors prise dans ses bras et ne m'as plus jamais quittée."

-"Margaux, pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant ? Comment ça se fait que tu faisais semblant de ne pas le connaitre ?"

-"Tout simplement car je savais qu'il allait être mon professeur pendant un mois et je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce qui s'était passé. Il a toujours été près de moi. Tu sais le bouquet de fleur que je reçois à mon anniversaire chaque année, celui que tu admires, et bien c'est de sa part. Quand j'étais en foyer, il venait toujours me voir pour mon anniversaire, et puis il a fait sa vie mais ne m'a jamais oublié. Et puis il est venu ici. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est pour ça que j'ai joué l'intermédiaire entre vous. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre."

-"Tu parles, il a couché avec Krystie !"

-"Attend, tu parles bien de Krystie Campbell, la peste de l'établissement. Sara tu sais très bien au fond de toi que Gil n'aurait jamais fait ça."

-"Oui mais elle m'a dit qu'il était doué au lit, que j'avais fait le bon choix. Elle m'a aussi menacée."

Sara raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille à son amie. Puis elles parlèrent de leurs enfances communes dans les foyers, de leur première rencontre. Margaux raconte à Sara comment Grissom était plus jeune.

Pendant tu ce temps, Grissom avait demandé à Rosy de lui indiquer la chambre de cette Krystie.

-"Oh, Krystie Campbell ? Troisième étage, chambre 32 au fond du couloir à gauche. Faites attention, une vraie petit peste."

Grissom s'était donc rendu à la chambre de Krystie, il toqua à la porte et attendit que cette demoiselle vienne lui ouvrir.

-"Oh Docteur Grissom, qu'elle surprise. Cette petit pleurnicheuse à du tout vous raconter."

-"Krystie Campbell c'est bien ça. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avait dit à Sara !"

-"Rien, je lui ai juste demandé de faire mon mémoire."

-"Oh et c'est pour ça qu'elle croit que j'ai couché avec vous."

-"Ah c'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là. Elle hésitait un peu trop à mon goût alors il a fallut que je la fasse vite se décider."

-"Et vous trouvez sa drôle de dire à la femme que j'aime que j'ai couché avec plusieurs étudiantes ?"

-"Et qui plus est tu as osé suivre Sara et les prendre en photo tous les deux pour lui faire du chantage, tu l'as manipulé, brisé, tu as fait passer Gil pour un monstre. Espèce de pétasse."

Margaux était intervenue et après sa tirade elle s'était jetée sur Krystie pour la frapper. Celle-ci se releva avec difficultés et Grissom essayait de calmer Margaux.

-"Vous avez vu monsieur Grissom, elle m'a frappée, je vais porter plainte."

-"Moi ? Je n'ai rien vu. Quand à la plainte, c'est moi qui vais la poser. Harcèlement auprès d'une jeune fille, diffamation envers ma réputation, violation de l'intimité et de plus vous avez harcelé vos professeur pour obtenir de bons résultats."

Krystie n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours réussi à mener ces coups foireux, mais là elle était tombé sur plus fort qu'elle. Son visage s'était crispé. Il allait vraiment porter plainte ?

-"Et oui sale garce, Gil est dans la police. Tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça ? Maintenant donne moi la photo de sara et Gil."

Krystie capitula. Margaux prit la photo et la déchira sur place.

-"Maintenant plus de preuve."

-"Je vous conseille de ne plus approcher Sara Sidle, sinon j'irais voir la police. En attendant vous nous laissez tranquille !"

Grissom et Margaux partirent laissant une Krystie décontenancée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sara. Margaux leur avaient parlé à tous les deux, puis s'était éclipsé pour qu'ils se retrouvent.

-"Gil, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'emporte trop vite."

-"Ce n'est rien mon ange je ne t'en veux pas."

-"Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner."

-"Tu es trop dure avec toi même ma chérie."

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi autant d'obstacle se mettaient en travers de leur chemin : la différence d'âge, leurs statuts, Krystie, et bientôt le départ de Grissom pour Vegas. Mais ils étaient sûres d'une chose : l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Dernier chapitre demain soir !


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le dernier chapitre. C'est mon préféré alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Je tiens a remercier du fond du coeur : ewiliane, maCAdame, diddou et Pitchoungirl pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XIII**

La dernière semaine du mois s'était écoulée à une vitesse incroyable. Sara et Grissom ne l'avaient pas vu passer. Après l'altercation entre Sara et Krystie, celle ci les laissa en paix. Dès qu'elle apercevait Grissom ou Sara elle se planquait. Sara trouvais ça très amusant. Mais là, c'était l'heure du départ pour Grissom. Sara avait passée la nuit, leur dernière nuit, à l'hôtel de Grissom. Il était 10h, ils descendirent à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour y déposer la clé. Ils sortirent puis appelèrent un taxi. Grissom mis ses bagages dans el coffre et s'installa a côté de Sara sur la banquette arrière. Depuis leur réveil, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, sentant la tension. Sara avait insisté pour accompagner Grissom à l'aéroport, même si ils savaient tous deux que les adieux seraient plus durs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'université, Grissom voulait embrasser sa petite soeur et lui dire au revoir. Il sortit, laissant Sara seule dans la voiture.

-"Et bien voilà, c'est le départ. Margaux s'il te plait prend bien soin de Sara. Je pense que la séparation va être dure."

-"Je te le promet Gil. Tu reviendras ?"

-"Dès que je pourrais. Mais tu sais qu'avec mon boulot c'est difficile."

-"Tu vas me manquer."

-"Toi aussi."

Grissom prit Margaux dans ses bras, celle ci avait les aux yeux. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de 'l'autre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Grissom rompit l'étreinte. Il était tant pour lui d'y aller. Il remonta alors dans le taxi. Le chauffeur mit le véhicule en route et alluma la radio. Une chanson de Phil Collins résonna.

--

So you're leaving (Alors tu pars)

In the morning (Le matin)

On the early train (Dans le premier train)

Well I could say everything's alright (Et bien je pourrais dire que tout va bien)

And I could pretend and say good bye (Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et dire au revoir)

Got your ticket (Tu as ton billet)

Got your suitcase (Tu as ta valise)

Got your leaving smile (Tu as ton sourire de départ)

I could say that's the way it goes (Je pourrais dire qu'ainsi va la vie)

And I could pretend and you won't know (Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et tu ne sauras pas)

That I was lying (Que je mentais)Cause I can't stop loving you (Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

No I can't stop loving you (Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

No I won't stop loving you (Non je n'arrêterais pas de t'aimer)

Why should I (Pourquoi le ferais-je ?)

We took a taxi to the station (Nous avons pris un taxi jusqu'à la gare)

Not a word was said (Pas un mot n'a été dit)

I saw you walk across the road (Je t'ai vue traverser la rue)

For maybe the last time, I don't know (Peut-être pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas)

Feeling humble (Me sentant humble)

Heard the rumble (J'ai entendu le grincement)

On the railway track (Sur la voie ferrée)

And when I hear the whistle blow (Et quand j'entends le coup de sifflet)

I walk away and you won't know (Je m'en vais et tu ne sauras pas)

That I'll be crying (Que je pleurais)

Cause I can't stop loving you (Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

No, I can't stop loving you (Non je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

No I won't stop loving you (Non je ne m'arrêterais jamais de t'aimer)

Why should I (Pourquoi le ferais-je ?)

I'll always be here by your side (Je serai toujours ici près de toi)

I never wanted to say goodbye (Je n'ai jamais voulu dire au revoir)

I'm always here if your change, change your mind (Je suis toujours ici si tu changes, changes d'avis)

So you're leaving (Alors tu pars)In the morning (Le matin)On the early train (Dans le premier train)Well I could say everything's alright (Eh bien je pourrais dire que tout va bien)

And I could pretend and say good bye (Et je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était et dire au revoir)

The guy would be lying (Mais ce serait mentir)

Because I can't stop loving you (Car je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer)

No I can't stop loving you (Non je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)

No I won't stop loving you (Non je ne m'arrêterais jamais de t'aimer)

Why should I (Pourquoi le ferais-je ?)

Even try (Pourquoi même essayerais-je ?)

--

Sara et Grissom n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Ils n'avaient besoin de mots, cette chanson résumait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. A l'entente de cette chanson, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sara. Elle essayait de les cacher en tournant la tête vers son carreau, mais Grissom l'avait remarqué. Il avait alors posé sa main sur celle de Sara posée sur le siège. Elle avait alors tourné sa tête vers lui et s'était perdu dans l'océan de ses yeux. Grissom aperçut une larme sortir de l'oeil de Sara et passa son doigt dessus. Il l'attrapa et l'enlaça. Elle posa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule, il ne se parlait toujours pas. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_Pensées de Sara : __Sa y est, le jour fatidique est arrivé. Je suis là dans ce taxi, comme si on partait ensemble. Non. Il part, et moi je reste ici seule. Pourquoi ais-je tant tenue à l'accompagner ? Les adieux en seront plus difficiles. Il va terriblement me manquer. Je ne veux pas le quitter. Et puis cette chanson. Le chauffeur l'a fait exprès ou quoi ! Pourquoi celle ci à ce moment précis ! Les paroles sont si vraies, je l'attendrais. Si il change d'avis, je serais ici, à Frisco à l'attendre. J'ai passé le plus beau mois de ma vie. Il m'a promis de garder contact avec moi, mais va t-il le faire ? La dernière fois qu'il m'a promis de m'appeler il ne l'a pas fait._

_Pensées de Grissom : __Et voilà, c'est le grand jour. Ça fait si mal de partir. J'aurais aimé rester ici, près d'elle, avec elle. Mais non. Me voilà dans ce putun de taxi qui m'amène à l'aéroport, et en plus avec la femme que j'aime plus qu'au monde. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle vienne, mais elle a tellement insistée. Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Et cette chanson, si belle, qui évoque tout ce que l'on ressent. J'ai le coeur brisé de là laisser là seule. Enfin Margaux sera là pour la surveiller. Sara je t'aime plus que tout, pardonne moi._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Grissom. Sara ne la vit pas, pourtant elle lui était destinée. Le taxi se stoppa devant l'aéroport. Grissom et Sara se regardèrent. Elle sortit la première et attendit que Grissom décharge ses bagages. Il prit une valise dans sa main, Sara insista pour prendre son autre sac. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'aéroport, Grissom tenant Sara par la taille. Il passa enregistrer ses bagages. L'avion décollé dans une heure. Ils se rendirent alors dans la petite cafétéria pour boire un café. Encore une fois, ils n'échangèrent que des regards. La vois de l'interphone grésilla dans l'aéroport, indiquant à Grissom qu'il était l'heure de monter dans l'avion. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'embarcation. Grissom prit Sara dans ses bras.

-"Honey, je.. je suis désolé de te laisser seule ici. Sache que j'ai tout fait pour rester un moment de plus, mais mon patron n'a pas voulu. C'est vraiment à regret que je te laisse à Frisco. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les adieux."

-"Gil, je suis navrée. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner à Vegas, mais je dois rester ici, avoir mon diplôme et entrer dans le laboratoire de San Francisco. Tu es la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver dans la vie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, et sache que je t'attendrais ici !"

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent en sanglot. Enfin pour Sara. Grissom avaient quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais voulait absolument cacher sa peine. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser d'adieu plein d'amour, de désir mais aussi de tristesse. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-"Les passagers à destination du vol de Las Vegas sont priés de bien vouloir rejoindre l'appareil !"

-"C'est l'heure mon coeur. J'y vais. Tiens, je ne savais pas quoi te dire sur le départ donc je t'ai écris une lettre. Il y a aussi mes coordonnées, on reste en contact. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive à Vegas, je te le promet. Et cette fois ci je tiendrais ma promesse. Mon ange je..je..comment dire..hm...je..."

-"Laisse tomber Gil, je sais. Tu m'appelle vraiment s'il te plait."

-"Je t'appellerais tous les jours. Je ferais le maximum pour revenir ici. Au revoir ma puce, merci pour ce mois magique et inoubliable."

-"A revoir Gil."

Sara pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas lui lâcher la main, il se retourna et repris Sara dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il quitta les lèvres de Sara à regret et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Sara était planté là, en plein milieu. Elle regardait Grissom s'éloigner. Avant de disparaître complètement il adressa une dernier sourire et un clin d'oeil. Une fois la porte passée il se laissa aller, autorisant ses larmes à couler.

_Pensées de Grissom : C'est trop dur. La dernière image que j'aurais d'elle se sera ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. J'ai mal au coeur, une douleur profonde qui durera éternellement. Si seulement on s'était rencontré dans d'autre circonstances. Si seulement la vie était si simple. Pourquoi ne pas unir deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment ?_

_Pensées de Sara : Le voilà partit. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il me manque déjà. Ses lèvres, ses mains, ses caresses, ses baisers, son odeur, sa fossette à son menton, ses yeux, tout ça me manque déjà. Pour la vie est-elle si dure avec moi ?_

-"Sara, ça va ?"

-"Margaux qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

-"Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule après le départ de Gil !"

Sara courut dans les bras de son amie et pleura à chaudes larmes. Margaux se mit à pleurer elle aussi, elle devait laisser partir son frère de coeur mais ressentait la douleur de son amie. Après quelques minutes; Margaux rompit l'étreinte.

-"Ma chérie, je te promet que tu le reverras, je te promet qu'un jour tu seras heureuse avec lui. C'est quoi ça ?"

-"Une lettre qu'il m'a écrite. Je n'ose pas la lire. Viens on va s'asseoir !"

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur les sièges de l'aéroport. Sara ouvrit la lettre, les mains tremblantes, les larmes noyant ses joues, le coeur déchiré.

_Sara, mon amour_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à t'exprimer mes sentiments car ils sont bien présents. J'aurais tant voulu rester près de toi ma puce, te prendre dans mes bras, essuyer les larmes qui coulent par ma faute, effacer la douleur que je te fais endurer, mais je ne peux pas. C'est à regret que je prends cet avion et j'espère que tu le sais._

_Shakespeare exprime au travers cette phrase ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon âme mon coeur :_

_"Demain, et demain, et demain ! C'est ainsi que, à petits pas, nous nous glissons de jour en jour jusqu'à la dernière syllabe du temps inscrit sur le livre de notre destinée."_

_Voilà, nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui, mais je te fais la promesse qu'un jour nous serons réunis. Tu es ma destinée Sara, et l'on n'échappe pas à sa destinée. Soit patiente mon amour, nous serons ensemble. Ce ne sera peut-être pas dans un mois ou un an, mais peut importe le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrais._

_Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je te laisse dans cet aéroport, les larmes au yeux, le coeur déchiré. Sache que je pleurs aussi, que mon coeur est aussi brisé que le tien._

_Ma puce, je t'aime._

_Je t'embrasse amoureusement mon ange,_

_A toi à jamais,_

_Gil._

Les pleurs de Sara redoublèrent, Margaux la prit dans ses bras.

-" Je t'attendrais aussi, a toi à jamais mon amour !"

Sara c'était exprimé dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, mais Margaux l'avait entendu. Elle ne le fit pas remarquer à Sara, et sourit légèrement. Elles sortirent de l'aéroport pour rejoindre l'université. C'était la fin d'un mois inoubliable !

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

**Épilogue **

-"Voilà ma chérie, maintenant tu connais toute l'histoire."

-"J'adore maman quand tu racontes ça comme si tu lisais un conte. C'est merveilleux. Mais papa il est partit, alors comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?"

-"Et bien trois ans après son départ il m'a appelé il avait besoin de moi pour une enquête. Je devais rester une semaine et la veille de mon départ il m'a demandé d'intégrer son labo. J'ai tout de suite accepté, travailler aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime était merveilleux pour moi. Seulement, je ne savais pas que c'était si dur. Il était mon patron ne pouvait avoir une relation avec moi. Durant cinq ans j'ai pleurer tous les soirs, je faisais un pas en avant et papa en faisait deux en arrière. Et puis un jour on s'est retrouvés. Tu sais les âmes soeurs retrouvent toujours ma puce."

-"Il est pas gentil de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Aujourd'hui tu ne souffres plus ?"

-"Non j'ai ce dont j'ai toujours rêvait, et même plus."

Les deux filles entendirent une clé dans la serrure, ce qui indiquait que l'homme de la maison était rentré.

-"Papa ! T'es pas gentil d'avoir fait souffrir maman, mais je te pardonne car maintenant elle est heureuse !"

La petite fille avait parlé à son père d'une traite, elle l'avait embrassé et était partit en direction de sa chambre. Grissom n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

-"Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ?"

-"Je viens de raconter à ta fille notre rencontre à Frisco, et puis ma venue à Vegas, mes cinq ans d'attente..."

-"Oh je vois ! "

Grissom c'était rapproché de Sara et l'avait enlacé.

-"Et tu lui à tout dit ?"

-"Oui sous forme de conte, je lui ai même lu les lettres enflammées auxquelles j'ai eu le droit il y a de ça des années."

-"Tu lui a tout dit, pour nos soirées à l'hôtel et tout ?"

-"Gil, ta fille à douze ans, elle est assez grande. Je n'ai pas tout raconté dans les détails je ne suis pas folle. Et puis elle est folle amoureuse je crois."

-"Ah bon, de qui ?"

-"M'man, p'pa, je vais faire mes devoirs avec Timmy ! Je rentre pour le dîner."

-"Tu as ta réponse mon coeur. Léa, tu as demandé à tata Margaux si ça la dérangeait pas ?"

-"Oui t'inquiètes pas. A toute à l'heure !"

-"Fais attention en traversant la rue chérie ! Elle est amoureuse de Timmy je crois."

Grissom se rapprocha dangereusement de Sara et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-"Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, il est à peine cinq heures." Dit-elle.

-"Tu me manquais ma chérie. Dis comment tu l'a intitulé notre rencontre ?"

-"Hm, un mois inoubliable !"

-"Oh, et tu voudras bien me la raconter cette histoire ?"

-"Si tu es sage, on verra bien."

-"Hm, je vois. Dis moi aussi...je pensais...que...je pourrais...te raconter...une histoire...non...plutot...te la faire...vivre...ma chérie."

Il avait ponctuait chaque morceau de phrase pas des baisers dans le cou et sur les lèvres de Sara.

-"Oh...et...laquelle...mon...coeur ?"

-"Des heures inoubliables !"

Il embrassa Sara fougueusement. Après avoir approfondit leur baiser, Grissom attrapa Sara qui passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils allèrent ainsi jusque dans leur chambre à coucher.


End file.
